Everywhere
by akmdreamer
Summary: I was listening to the songs "Everywhere" and "This Kiss" on the radio, and this scene came to my mind. I couldn't resist writing it. Sweet, pointless little H/G oneshot. Written sometime around midnight, so it's not much.


**DISCLAIMER: Seriously, these are getting tiring. If you don't know by now that I (nor anyone else on this site, for that matter) don't own Harry Potter, than you're unbearably thick. No offense, or anything.**

**A/N: I was listening to the songs This Kiss by Faith Hill and Everywhere by Michelle Branch on the radio, and this scene came to mind...I just had to write it. Thanks in advance for all the wonderful reveiws I know I'll get... ;)**

Thunder rumbled threateningly over the night sky, lightning cleaving through Ginny's room, bathing her face in pale white light.

Behind her, the door was half open, light not much brighter than the lightning streaming through. Footsteps masked by another collasial crash of thunder, a raven-haired young man leaned on the doorframe, watching Ginny quietly.

His eyes traveled over her form, a deep affection melting them to a gentle liquid green.

Her aubern hair was pulled back in a loose, hasty ponytail that curled over her shoulder. She wore purple-and-white short shorts and an old white tee shirt for pajamas, with her feet bare. Her fingers, which clutched the windowsill, were painted an electric blue that only she could get away with.

Ginny slid open the window and leaned on the sill, letting the sheet of rain berrate her face.

"Hey, you," Harry said softly, and she smiled, turning to find herself in his arms.

"Hi," she whispered back, grinning up at him.

She surveyed her boyfriend through the same adoring brown eyes that had watched him timidly from behind her bedroom door at the age of eleven. Now, however, they were bright and confident, full of fire and just a spark of mischief.

Harry's cotton blue-gray tee shirt and faded blue and white striped pajama bottoms made Ginny smile. She fingered the hem of his shirt and leaned up to kiss him deeply. Harry sighed and leaned back against the wall, pulling her into his chest.

"What's up?" Ginny queried when they broke apart, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Ron is..._saying goodnight_ to Hermione, so I thought I'd do the same." His grin held the same hint of mischeif as Ginny's eyes.

"Hmmm..." was all Ginny said in reply.

"You don't think its a good idea?" he teased, his voice playfully serious.

"On the contrary, Mr. Potter, I like the idea very much."

Harry grinned and kissed her again.

Ginny buried her fingers in his black locks, not caring about the icy rain that pounded through the still-open window, stray droplets spraying them, raising goosbumps on their arms, cutting through the humid summer air with the force and frigidity of a steel blade.

Only when the need for air became desperate did they break the kiss.

Harry's forehead rested on Ginny's, his eyes closed.

After a moment, Ginny moved away from him, shivering.

"Well, that's quite a mess I've made," she remarked fairly, regarding the pool of water beneath her window. She strode over and slammed the window shut, wiping a few drops of rainwater off of her arms, drying her palms on her shorts.

Harry pulled out his wand, and a couple of muttered charms later, he, Ginny, and the floor were completely dry.

"Thanks," she said, settling herself on the edge of her bed. Harry leaned back against the wall agian.

"Why did you open the window, anyway?" Harry inquired, smiling as their eyes met.

"Oh, well...I like the rain. Electrical storms...there's something...envigorating about them." Ginny's eyes searched his face for understanding. He simply nodded.

Harry stepped forward and hugged her. Ginny's arms went around his neck like a small child, nestling into his comforting warmth.

He kissed her once more, then murmured, "G'night, Gin."

"'Night."

He slipped out of her room, and Ginny lay back on her bed, closing her eyes and listening to the storm.

It was like she could still see him, though, his distinct sihllouette in the doorway, his form leaning against the wall, his warm arms around her...She knew he was close, could sense that presence she'd grown so used to...getting into his own bed, probably getting bombarded by Ron's demands to know where he'd been, if he'd been with her, what they'd been doing...

Harry was constantly there, hovering on the edges of her conciousness, filling her dreams, and sometimes her thoughts.

He was a gentle hand shaking her out of a nightmare, what made her smile when she was having a bad day, someone to greet her kindly, warmly, truly glad to see her no matter what.

He was everything to her.

Everywhere to her.


End file.
